


O, This Modern Age

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek 2009 AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom McCoy, Introspective Kirk, M/M, POV McCoy, with some Kirk POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, Jim Kirk will be his.  But until he makes his move, Leonard will enjoy just watching him.</p><p>(Or, how Leonard met a Hollywood pretty boy, realized he was awesome, and decided to be with him for the rest of his vampirey life).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A "Chance" Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote as a comment fic for Jim_Bones, inspired by [these pics](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/413056.html?#cutid1), but it grew. A lot. It was picture of Black Hat, and a picture of Chris Pine in a tee shirt.

As he moved through the studio lot, Leonard once again reflected on the fact that he loved Hollywood, and he loved, fucking _loved_ this modern world.

Most of the elders lamented the changing times, the loss of chivalry, the changing social mores, the changing fashions, blah blah blah.... But Leonard knew better.

Getting blood had never been easier; blood banks and research facilities were everywhere, so it was easy for the Vampire Council to open "research centers" that paid for blood. And "Twilight"? He hadn't seen it, but thanks to that sack of schlock, dreamy eyed teens and adults were practically salivating to get into the private rooms at Council clubs for the chance to bare their throats. Most of them thought they were role playing, not realizing that the people biting them were really drinking their blood and not just leaving a bite mark. LA was so large and so full of idiots and freaks that they could open several clubs and still have plenty of donors.

200 years ago, they had to hide their eyes. But now, idiots wore sunglasses all the damn time, which was a good option if they didn't want to wear colored contacts. And hell, if they wanted to fore-go the sunglasses, people might give the gold eyes a double take but they'd immediately conclude they were contacts. God bless the prevalence of freaks. But the best thing about Hollywood was the fact that it was the center of the film industry, giving Leonard plenty of chances to get close to _him_. As an added perk, hanging around film lots gave him a chance to pull some old clothing favorites out of storage. Today, he was wearing a battered, old black hat he'd had since LA was still a part of Mexico, and a duster he'd bought in the 30's. Currently, the studio was shooting a couple of Westerns (well, one Western TV movie, and a Western movie with fucking _aliens_ , but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth), on the same studio lot where Jim "I'm the Biggest Damn Star in the World" Kirk was making a movie. All he had to do was get past security (a laughably easy task) and he was free to just watch him.

The first time he'd seen Kirk in person had been at a Council club. The Council worked hard to keep a good, profitable cover business. The clubs were popular with everyone, not just the goths or fang whores. Leonard worked at the one on the Sunset Strip, keeping an eye on the vampires and making sure they knew the rules. Then Jim Kirk had walked in with his "entourage", immediately becoming the center of attention. Leonard had immediately dismissed him as an incredibly pretty, but ultimately empty headed celebrity out for a good time. While he may have had a preference for pretty blond boys, Leonard had never much cared for the vapid, empty headed types, even just for sex. But unlike the other celebrities that went to the club, Kirk had mostly stayed with his friends, drinking and joking around, trying to relax. Then, one of his friends had started talking about a subject that drew Kirk's passion. His eyes had brightened, his hands and face becoming animated and engaged. Even from across the crowded, noisy room, he'd eventually picked out Kirk's voice above the din, and Leonard had been able to hear the kid's enthusiasm... for physics. And like that, he'd become very interested in Jim Kirk.

The situation only improved that night. Kirk had only gotten up to dance with a friend a couple of times, but both times he did, men and women flocked to him. And despite what the gossip columns said about Kirk's sex life (Leonard had looked it upon online later that night), that boy had no interest in women. Leonard had gotten close enough to scent the boy, and while his scent had remained sweaty around the women, the a man would catch his eyes, Kirk's pheromones would practically pour off of him. But Kirk gave no indication of his interest, made no attempts to interact with those men. Once, Jim and Leonard's eyes had met for a brief second, but that was all. Instead, Jim had kept to his group of friends, had a few more drinks, and left. And that very night, Leonard had started making plans.

He'd always been an impatient man, but capable of being exceedingly patient when the prize was worth it. He hadn't want to pop up too often; Kirk's security would have noticed. But he deserved a treat, a quick breath of the boy's delectable scent. Eventually, Kirk's film called a break and Leonard decided to get closer. He moved across the entrance to the trailers just as Kirk walked past. He hid a smirk when Kirk visibly checked him out, but Leonard just took a deep breath, inhaling that intoxicating scent and kept moving. At least until Kirk grabbed his arm.

"Hey, have we met before?"

Leonard hid his surprise. He'd been watching Kirk for a week, but the kid hadn't seen him; he was certain of it. And if Kirk had somehow notice Leonard watching him, well, then he would have sent his bodyguards. So Kirk had to be referring to the first time Leonard had seen him.

Leonard frowned, pretending to think things over. According to countless friends and targets, he wasn't that bad of actor.

"Maybe," he drawled.

Finally, Leonard ended his period of false contemplation and nodded. "I saw you at Scarlet, that club on Sunset."

Jim's eyes widened as he smiled. "Yeah! I remember you."

Leonard couldn't help it; he had to tease. "Really? Me? Why would you remember me?"

Jim smile faltered before it returned as he swallowed hard, a thread of fear entering his scent. Kid was scared of people know he was gay, apparently. Humans had come a long way in their attitudes, but not far enough. Jim's smile firmed up again quickly. "You didn't look like you were there to have fun, or like you were trying to be a vampire."

And hell, if Leonard hadn't already wanted Jim so bad he could taste it, the kid's quick thinking would have done it. "Well, I work there sometimes."

"Ah, that makes sense. You don't look like someone who'd be there of their own free will."

Leonard nodded. If it weren't for the blood or the fact he was being paid to be there, he'd never step foot in a place like that. "Yeah, it's not my style. Too much pandering to the fans of those damn vampire movies."

Jim wrinkled his nose. "Ah, you mean 'Twilight?'"

Leonard rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if vampires do exist, they don't sparkle," Jim said.

Leonard smiled and extended his hand. "Leonard McCoy."

Jim grinned and shook his hand. "Jim Kirk."

The short silence that followed was quickly interrupted by Jim's growling stomach. He actually blushed. "Well, I gotta eat something before we start shooting again."

"Yeah, that noise just might ruin a shot," Leonard replied, grinning.

Jim laughed, the sound free and easy.

"You - you wanna come in? Get something to eat?"

He could hear Jim's heart pounding, the sticky, sour smell of nervousness pouring off of him, along with a healthy does of lust.

"Sure, why not? Your food can't be worse than the crap in the commissary."

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was official: Leonard didn't know how or when it would happen, but Kirk was going to be his, forever. The kid was gorgeous, always a bonus, but he was sweet, funny, and smart as hell. And god, he smelled so good. It wasn't a quick, easy thing for vampire to start to bind to a human; but once that connection was made, the vampire's senses began to hone in on the human, becoming nearly addicted to them until a long separation became almost painful. Len had eaten the food offered to him; he'd have to throw it up later, but it was a worthy sacrifice for the conversation. Eventually, someone knocked on Jim's trailer, warning him he had ten minutes to return to the set.

"I gotta get going, but this was fun. Leonard." Jim said, snickering.

"What?"

"Sorry, you just don't look like a 'Leonard,'" Jim explained. "I'll have to find a nickname for you," he said, smiling gently as he stood and stretched. The blue shirt rode up, baring golden, tanned skin that Leonard intended to taste one day. "So, will you be shooting on the lot tomorrow? God, you know, I didn't even ask what movie you were on."

"A Western."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda already figured that out, what with the hat. But which one?"

"The alien one."

Jim's eyes widened. "Oh god, that one looks like so much fun! And I actually worked with director on another movie before. I wanted to be in it, but my agent wanted me to do this one instead, you know, show dramatic range and stuff."

Leonard nodded, his mind buzzing. If Jim was friends with the director of the film Leonard was pretending to be in, it wasn't a safe situation. "I'm just an extra. I wrap today."

The light in Jim's eyes dimmed just a bit. "Oh. Well, it was cool talking with you anyways."

Jesus, this kid was careful, too damn careful. Leonard may have been an immortal, but he didn't much care for the kid's glacial pace.

Leonard stood and crowded Jim against the wall. "Feel free to sock me if I'm out of line, Jim."

Jim's pupils were dilated, his pulse thrumming in the silence and the smell of his arousal thick in the air. Leonard pressed their mouths together, relishing Jim's sharp inhalation of surprise. He gently sucked on Jim's top lip before moving back just enough to speak. "So, am I going to get punched?" he asked softly.

Jim let out a shaky breath, and Leonard could taste it, could feel the air of it against his mouth.

"No."

Grinning, he kissed Jim again. This time, Jim's fingers dug into Leonard's coat, holding him close. Raising his hand, Leonard gently cupped Jim's head, thumb gently brushing over skin covered with makeup. The kiss deepened, tongues gently brushing and teasing, careful but wanting. A deep, possessive throb of _want_ surged through Leonard; he wanted to take Jim; he wanted to fuck him, make him his and hold on to him for as long as he could. But he couldn't rush this, not if he wanted Jim for more than one fuck. And either way, this wasn't the right time. Eventually, Leonard pulled away. That same possessive need reared it's head at the sight of Jim's slick, swollen mouth. He brushed his thumb over Jim's lower lip, then dropped his had. Jim licked his lips and it took all of Leonard's restraint to step away.

"I'd better let you get back," Leonard rumbled.

Looking down, he grabbed Jim's cellphone from the table and quickly programmed in his own cell number. He then sent a quick text to his own phone, ensuring that if Jim didn't call, Leonard could call him. A kid like Jim would want to be careful, and Leonard had enough time to let Jim get comfortable. But he wouldn't let Jim get away.

"Give me a call some time, Jim."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Stepping away, Leonard schooled his face into something apathetic and left the trailer, the sound of Jim Kirk's heartbeat echoing in his ears. For the first time in a long time, Leonard had something to look forward to.

Jim Kirk was his.

 


	2. Time Skip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together, Jim reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this story off and on for FOUR DAMN YEARS. The story in McCoy's POV, but when I started writing the sex scene (next chapter! yay!) this part came to mind. This is the after. The next chapter will be the before. Major thanks to the one, the only, beetle, who has been supporting me all this damn time. Because she is awesome, she also beta'd it for me.

It was still dark when Jim woke up.  He was flat on his back, Leonard laying against his side, his arm thrown over Jim's chest.  He stared at the ceiling.  He'd known since their lunch that Leonard wanted to fuck him, maybe even date him.  Jim was used to people wanting that.  And he was used to inevitably caring for someone who ended up only wanting Jim Kirk, actor, not Jim, the Iowa delinquent.  But Leonard was different.  

Leonard had actually wanted to get to know him, to start something  _ real _ .  It had surprised the fuck out of him how hard Leonard had tried to resist his charms, to see the determined furrow in his brow as those hazel eyes had burned with lust.  It had just made Jim want him more.  But knotted up with that lust was a desire to just be with Leonard, to bask in those tender, heat filled glances and happy smiles.  Jim wanted Leonard, and not because of the other man’s stupid-hot body.  Once he’d seen the kind and thoughtful manner that belied Leonard’s irascible exterior, Jim knew it didn’t matter if they did fuck, just hanging out was nice. So Jim had given up and settled for hand holding.  Which was possibly a kink for the older man given how quickly Leonard’s resolve had crumbled.  From there it had just been a frenzy of need.   

Jim had been with lots of attractive, seemingly kind men who would only bottom reluctantly, preferring to keep Jim on his knees.  It was almost as though they wanted to remind Jim that even if he was famous, he wasn’t anything special.  And as intractable as Leonard was, he'd expected the same; maybe not the attitude, but that dominance.  Given that Leonard had made the first move back in the trailer, had pushed for Jim to contact him, each gaze dripping with a possessive need, Jim had expected the same.  Leonard would have obviously been happy to fuck Jim, but his enthusiasm to bottom had been a surprise.

And Christ, fucking Leonard was unlike anything Jim had done before; it was a revelation.  Each time Jim drove in, hitting Leonard' prostate,  Leonard would let out a deep, aching moan.  His hips would jerk up, only to transform into sensual writhing, a wave that rocked up from hips and along his spine, up to the top of his head.  His head thrashed on the pillow, fingers digging into the soft bedding as low keens slipped from his throat.  His legs were wrapped tight around Jim's hips, holding fast as though he couldn't bear to let Jim go.  And in between every touch, every breath, Leonard would look at him like Jim was something special.  

Leonard’s hadn’t been star struck, and it wasn’t just arousal.  It had felt like Leonard was looking at him with some deeper emotion, one Jim wasn’t ready to think about.  When men started looking at Jim like that during sex, it was hero worship, so false that he couldn’t bear to face them.  But Leonard’s gaze had been real, and he had kept reaching up, pulling Jim down for another kiss, large, rough fingers tracing Jim’s skin.  Cherishing him.  Like Leonard was just  happy to be with Jim, as though the orgasm was secondary.

Jim couldn't help the way he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Leonard to leave him.  It was always in Jim’s nature to prepare for the worst, to never let himself wish for the best.  And as much as he tried to pretend he wasn't falling fast, Leonard’s words and kisses hadn’t been far from his thoughts over the last few days.  

In all honesty, he could feeling himself falling in love with Leonard. It was an inexorable force, a new gravity in Jim’s universe.  But Jesus, the way Leonard looked at him, like he was this perfect thing.  Even the way Leonard called him “darlin’”, there was something so yearning in the way he drawled it.  It was daunting.  It terrified Jim to his very core. 

And he wanted it.


	3. A First or Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Jim have their first real date, the hunter becomes the hunted, and then they bone. But there's some mushy love stuff before and after the porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle! A second chapter in under a year?! Once again, the true credit goes to beetle, who I love dearly, and has been such a rock to cling to over these past (oh, holy shit) 14 years. I love you, Beetle.
> 
> And if you're curious, this: http://www.mymodernmet.com/profiles/blogs/ultrasleek-hollywood-hills is what I based Jim's house on.

Leonard had never really understood why writers and filmmakers depicted vampires sleeping in coffins. For one thing, coffins wouldn't be comfortable, or at least Leonard didn't think so.  He hadn't tried it himself but he couldn't imagine that receptacles for corpses would have much in the way of lumbar support.  They were also wholly unnecessary given their lack of sun sensitivity. And given the confined space inside a coffin, it would preclude the more entertaining activities one could engage in. Like masturbation and sex.

Typically, it was strange thoughts like this that occupied his mind in the dark, early hours before sunrise. Like the others of his kind, Leonard only needed a few hours of sleep each night. While it gave him time to pursue his hobbies and attend to his other Council positions, there was a downside. Those quiet hours before dawn, when even the city was winding down, gave Leonard time to think; sometimes too much.

Of course, that was before Jim Kirk. Since meeting (and kissing) the actor, Leonard had started spending those empty hours thinking of and willing himself not to hound Jim.  

And masturbating.  A lot.  

Especially after he found those beach pictures. Because that boy had an incredible ass, perfect for biting. In wet swim trunks, those cheeks were capable of taking Leonard's brain offline.  And if the bulge in the pictures was anything to go by, well, Leonard definitely had to ride Jim's dick at least once.

So far, only few members of his clan knew of his intention to make Jim his mate.  Chris, his friend of nearly six decades, knew and was enormously delighted by the prospect.  Leonard had also discussed it with his maker, Andrei, who had just proudly grinned and given him a bone crushing, back-slapping hug.   

Of course Uhura and Christine knew.  They were two of Leonard’s closest friends and worked at  the club.  They were listed on the payroll as hosts, there to encourage customers to have a good time and buy more alcohol,  but really served as surreptitious security. They’d noticed Leonard’s infatuation that very first night, and had been making teasing, pointed comments ever since.   Someone at the council’s Sunset complex had taken to taping pictures of Jim inside all of the employee areas.  Usually, the images were from highly sexual photo shoots filled with tight trousers and sultry gazes that gave Leonard an instant hard-on. Last night, he'd gone to work only to discover the inside of the staff room papered with _those_ pictures of Jim at the beach. It had been a gloriously frustrating sight.

But as much as he wanted to be annoyed at his coworkers (he suspected M’Benga was the culprit, but the doctor was a sneaky bastard) he'd barely managed a sullen, discontented grumble. Because he was just so fucking happy to have met Jim.  His desire for casual companionship had started to wane over the last few decades, his animal instincts yearning for his mate, for someone that would smell and taste right. No one he had spent time with could assuage the hollow place in his chest, so he'd given up on dating.  For the past fifteen years, Leonard had resigned himself to the occasional fling when the cloying loneliness and need for affection grew too strong.  But having met Jim, it was as though a switch had been flipped inside him. 

Things seemed better, brighter. He knew the physical attraction could be explained by the buzzing surge of dopamine and serotonin in his brain. But a part of was already falling in love with Jim; the sudden peace he felt at imaging Jim’s smile, the calamitous riot of love and hope, nervousness and trepidation, all roiled in his gut.  It was so sudden, so strong, it felt almost mystical. As though their meeting had been ordained by a higher force.

Leonard had wanted to call Jim the afternoon they'd kissed.  But that had been a Thursday, and that evening he’d worked at the club, followed by a shift at the clinic.  He didn’t want to push Jim or rush him, but he wanted him. He ached for him. Work had long been his solace, a distraction from whatever troubled him, and that still held true.

On Friday, after going back and forth with himself, he'd decided that if Jim didn't contact him by Wednesday, Leonard would call. When Saturday afternoon arrived, he got a text. At the sight of Jim's name on his phone screen, his heart fluttered and he smiled.

_hey lenny! how r u?_  

Leonard scowled and quickly typed back. 

_Who in the hell is Lenny? My name is Leonard. Do you have the wrong number?_

Less than a minute later, he got a response. Leonard smiled again.

_lol. u r! u dont seem like a leonard_  

Leonard shook his head, grinning, as he responded.   _Great. Apparently, I kissed a 13 year old._  

A smiley face emoji popped up _. FINE. Are you always this snobby?_  

_About communicating like an intelligent being? Yes._  

As much as he wanted to be annoyed, the relaxed teasing just made him... happy. And excited. He hadn't felt anything like this since his relationship with Chris, and that had been little more than occasions of mutual comfort stretched across 25 years.  It was nothing compared to the want he felt for Jim.

_So what are you doing today, Jim?_  

_Absolutely nothing. They're filming without me today so lazy day!_  

_Sounds good._ Leonard paused after sending his message. God damn it; he was almost 200 years old. He should not be waffling on the issue of asking someone on a date. Before he could argue the matter further, he received another message.

_Wanna come hang out?_  

* * *

 

After a quick shower, Leonard dressed and headed out to Jim's place. It had taken all his restraint to just grab his typical casual clothes instead of trying to match and coordinate colors. He'd been coming to LA for 90 years, and 30 years ago, he'd bought a small, private bungalow out in Laurel Canyon. It was north of Hollywood and south of Studio City, away from much of the noise and crowds. Jim lived in Beachwood Canyon, which wasn't that far from Leonard's place as the crow flies.  Given the winding roads and L.A. traffic, it wasn't a fast trip.  But Leonard had always enjoyed driving; particularly when the sun was shining and he could leave the car's top down.

Half an hour later, he found the gate and punched in the code Jim had given him. As his car wound its way up the hill, Jim's house came into view. It was nice, but not overly large; a thoroughly modern house comprised of linear lines with lots of glass and concrete designed to take advantage of its hillside view. As Leonard parked his car and got out, the front door opened and -

Dear sweet baby Jesus.

The Jim he'd seen two days ago had been smart and funny, yet cautiously reserved. But the one slinking toward him in threadbare jeans and a worn, nearly transparent white tee shirt? Fuck, this one was sex on legs. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed, the old jeans clinging to his thighs and groin.  Even the man's nipples were visible through the white cotton. 

As Jim walked out barefoot to the driveway, his smile widened. Then he stopped short and whistled.

"Damn, that is one gorgeous car!" 

Shaking himself out of his lustful daze, Leonard turned back to look at his car, Joanna. It was a black 1933 LaSalle convertible.  He'd bought it new and on a sentimental whim he'd named her after his baby sister; she'd been with him ever since.   

"Thanks." 

"Must have cost you a pretty penny, man." 

Leonard grinned. "’Bout $2,000." Of course, back when he'd driven the car off the lot, that had been a hell of a lot of money. 

Jim's mouth gaped. "Fuck, it must have been trashed when you got it. Did you rebuild her yourself?" He moved closer, eyes squinting in the sun. Jim slowly raised his hands to touch her, his gaze reverent as fingers gently traced the lines of the car, palms smoothing over the curves. 

Leonard discreetly cleared his throat. Jim's hands really shouldn't have been that much of a turn on. 

"Nah. I've taken care of her for a long time. My family bought it new." 

"Can I drive her?"

Leonard frowned. He didn't really like having anyone drive her.  Hell, he'd been Pavel's default bodyguard and playmate while the boy had grown up, and Leonard still hadn't allowed Pavel to drive Joanna.  Over the years, he'd repaired the dings and scratches himself, had rebuilt the engine twice, and took good care of her. And even though it was Jim (and to make Jim happy, he was already willing to do just about anything), the idea of anyone besides himself driving her just made him uneasy. He watched as Jim rested his hip against the car and crossed his arms, the quintessential picture of effortless sensuality. 

Leonard cleared his throat. "I dunno, kid. The only time I've seen you drive is in movies, and in that last one, you crashed your car off a bridge."

Jim grinned and shook his head. "Okay, first off? That wasn't me; that was a stunt driver. And second, I'm an awesome driver, man, c'mon!" 

Leonard shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we haven't known each other long enough for that kind of a commitment." 

Jim threw his head back and laughed, skin warm and golden in the sunlight. God, it was amazing. At the club and on the movie lot, Jim had been reticent, guarded. But at home, he was completely different; open and carefree. And it struck Leonard that _this_ was the real Jim Kirk. Shit.  He was going to have a lot of trouble keeping his hands to himself.  

Jim smiled before turning and walking to the house.  "Come on in, man. Let me show you around." 

Leonard followed, trying not to let Jim's ass distract him; he was partially successful.   Jim quickly showed him around, pointing out the bedrooms, kitchen and downstairs movie room before leading them out to the patio and pool area that looked out across Hollywood.  The entire house was open and modern, and somehow, it all felt like Jim.

"So, what do you think of my place, Len?" he asked, a burst of anxiety souring his scent.

Leonard shrugged. "Well, it's a nice place, but a bit modern for my tastes."

"Jesus, you're like an old man in a hot body," Jim said before laughing and shaking his head.

Leonard snorted. "Yeah, I've heard that before. But it is a great place."

"Glad you like it." Bashful Jim made a sudden reappearance as the actor started poking at the grass with his bare toes. "I,” Jim paused to softly clear his throat. “I double majored in engineering and architectural design in college. So I actually redesigned the house myself."

"Really? Well, that's not too bad, Kid."

Jim grinned, relief evident on his face. "Well, I did have some help. My friends Scotty and Gaila are engineers and run a construction company. So if you don't like something about the house, I'll just blame it on them.  But just don’t tell them I said that.” 

Leonard arched an eyebrow.  "Why not?" 

"Because Gaila’s fucking terrifying."

* * *

After an hour sitting on the lounge chairs outside, staring at the view and chatting, Jim led them inside for coffee.  Somehow, despite the admittedly romanticised view Leonard had taken of Jim, he was still surprised by the flashes of normalcy in Jim's glamorous life.  Like the coffee maker.

"Mr. Coffee?"

Jim glanced up, blue eyes dancing with humor, lips quirked. "C'mon, Len; I know you're old fashioned, but you have seen a coffee machine before, right?"

"Yes I have, infant. I just...."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. You just seem incredibly normal for L.A.   You know, aside from the insanely luxurious, super modern house." 

"You were expecting an espresso machine? Juicer?  Do I really seem like that kind of a guy?" 

Leonard chuckled softly.  "You really don't.  But you're Jim Kirk.  I keep expecting you to turn into one of those L.A. types."

Jim frowned slightly and scoffed.  "Nah.  Underneath that little bit of glamour, I'm just a troublemaker from Iowa," he muttered, something guarded in his voice.  Jim’s scent turned earthy, unhappy.  He started the coffee pot, then leaned against the counter across from Leonard, arms crossed over his chest.  

Leonard smiled gently.  "Well I'm glad.  If you were actually one of the L.A. types, I wouldn’t find you so irresistible.”

Jim looked over at him, a joyful warmth overlaying the unhappy notes in his scent.  His blue eyes seemed to glow.

“So, I take it you don't like the fancy types?"

Leonard shook his head and snorted.  "Nah, had enough of that with Jocelyn."

"Jocelyn?"

"My fiance, when I was 18."

"So you're bi?"

Leonard shrugged.  "Not really.  I was with her because it was expected of me.  I've always been attracted to men, though it did take me a while to admit that.”

_Yeah, nearly fifty years,_ he thought _._  “Though I do seem to have a preference for smart ass blonds."

Jim grinned, eyes dancing.  “What was she like?"

"Jocelyn?" He shrugged, thinking back to her.  "I don't think of her that often, to be honest.  She was beautiful, voice like honey - real southern belle type.  She was charming, but you could always see something calculating behind her eyes.  She seemed sweet enough, but she was determined to increase her social standing.  It was a pretty big deal when she broke off the engagement.  But in the end, a doctor's son isn't as appealing as a rich man's son.  What about you? Any ex girlfriends?”

Jim smiled, a sardonic quirk to his lips.

“Yeah. Gaila.”

“The engineer Gaila?”

“Yeah. We met in high school, two delinquent nerds who liked to spend lunch is the auto shop room. She was the best friend I'd ever had, so awesome. She had a crush on me, and I just knew she was the girl I would have a crush on. So I asked her out.  Didn't feel anything romantic towards her, but she was the person I wanted to want. It obviously didn't work out but we stayed friends.  Later on, she met my roommate, Scotty, an exchange student from Aberdeen, and that was it for them; they’ve been together ever since.” Jim sighed, his eyes darting away before returning to meet Leonard’s gaze.

“Well, I'm glad you're still friends.” 

Jim smiled brightly. “Yeah, me too. And as much as it must have sucked, I'm glad Jocelyn dumped you.”

Jim licked his lips, his gaze dropping to Leonard’s mouth.  Slowly, he stepped closer, until their bodies brushed against one another.  Leonard swallowed hard, his heart pounding as he rested his hands on Jim’s hips.  A fond, bashful smile quirked his lips and Leonard found himself grinning in response. The nervous hum that had snaked its way under his skin days ago now sank and twisted in his stomach.  He could feel himself flushing, elated at his proximity to Jim.  Jim leaned forward, settling his hands on Leonard’s shoulders.  He could feel Jim’s breath on his lips, the way his thumbs traced the seam of the tee shirt stretched across his shoulders.  

A voice in the back of his head (which sounded strangely like Pavel yelling “ _Kees! Kees him!”_ ) urged Leonard to make a move. But this wasn’t the overly cautious Jim he’d met yesterday.  There was something hungry in Jim’s gaze.  No, this Jim was a predator.  Leonard arched an eyebrow challengingly.  “Need something, Jim?”  

The actor’s eyes narrowed, then Jim darted forward, pressing their mouths together. His tongue flicked out, licking at the seam of Leonard’s mouth.  Before he could react, Jim nipped his lower lip and moved away.

Leonard licked his lips. “If that’s a punishment, it’s a bad one.”  

Jim grinned, eyes wicked.  “Guess I’ll try again.”

Jim moved in closer this time, their chests pressing together as their lips met.  This kiss was lazy, with Jim’s tongue slipping between Leonard’s lips.  Leonard moaned as Jim’s hands slid up, tangling and softly scratching his scalp.  He shuddered, gripping Jim’s hips and pulling their bodies tight.  Jim let out a soft moan, and Leonard had to bite back a fierce growl.  He needed Jim, he fairly _ached_ with desire.  He wanted to push Jim against the counter and rip his clothes off, wanted to take him apart until all he could think about was Leonard, until Jim was covered in his scent. But this was too important to fuck up for sex.

With a sigh, Leonard broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Jim’s.  When he finally opened his eyes, his stomach dropped as his hunger surged. _Jesus_. Jim’s eyes were bright, pupils wide and lips red.  He could smell Jim’s lust, thick in the air, the rich smell souring as Jim's brow creased in uncertainty.

“Wouldn’t be right to put out on the first date,” Leonard joked, his voice thick with want.  

Thar sour smell faded as Jim pouted, then grinned seductively.  “I think this is technically our second date.”

Jim darted forward again, pressing their bodies together from shoulder to thigh.  Leonard moaned; Jesus, Jim was a hell of a kisser.  Just the right amount tongue, teasing and pressure.  Leonard could spend _hours_ doing this, taking Jim’s sweet mouth, teasing until they were ready to come.  With a low groan, Leonard gripped Jim’s shoulders and pushed him away.  

“Sorry, Jim, but, I just - I really like you.  You’re the first person I’ve really wanted in a long time.”  He paused and took a deep breath.  Well, at least if he said it now, Jim would know he was all in for this.  “Maybe even the first I’ve ever felt like _this_ ,” he added, voice hoarse.  “I just don’t want to move too fast.”

Jim’s cheek pinked, and he shook his head, smiling softly as he cleared his throat.  His scent was bright.  “Well, I wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities.”

He released Leonard and turned back to the coffee pot.  

Leonard chuckled in response. “Brat.”

“Old man.”

* * *

 

When the coffee finished, they each poured themselves a cup and went to sit on the couch.  From his seat next to Jim, he could smell the ridiculously sweet creamer the human had added to his coffee; Leonard took his black.  As they sipped their drinks, Leonard studied the room closer. For the most part, the house looked like it had come directly from the pages of a magazine, right down to the pears sitting in a bowl in the middle of the kitchen table.  But the books on the shelf were a mixture of old, worn paperbacks and brand new hardcovers.  Small knick knacks dotted the shelves: a small venetian mask was sat next to a intricate wooden carving of a Thai temple; in front of that was small, red ceramic clog.  They were all obviously small souvenirs from places Jim had been.  Finally, Leonard gave in and voiced the comment on his tongue.

“This place looks like it came out of a magazine.” 

Jim huffed out a laugh.  “Yeah, well, I wanted something different.  Before this place, I was living in this small, boring house.  Before that, it was a bunch of shitty apartments, and before that, a run down farmhouse.  I wanted something new. Something that was _mine_.”

“Well, it’s definitely that.  And it’s definitely you.”

Jim smiled again, and a soft heat blossomed in Leonard’s gut.  He loved that smile. He could all too easily imagine staring at that smile, tasting it, for all of eternity.

“So where did you get your souvenirs?

Jim grinned, relaying tales of movie sets in South East Asia, and vacations on small islands in Denmark.  He talked about working on sets, then playing tourist.  He talked about the old people he’d met who told incredible stories.  This led to Leonard’s own tales of traveling, though his tales were pared down to exclude certain facts. He sure as hell couldn’t tell Jim about London during Queen Victoria's coronation.   But he could talk about the summer spent in Alaska, reveling in the ever-present sun.  He could share stories about long, cold winters around the world, leaving out the darker memories.  

Long after their coffee had grown cold, Jim stretched, body arched and nipples peaked under thin white cotton.  Leonard suppressed a groan; it required considerable willpower to keep his hands to himself.  Because at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to nip at them until Jim begged for more.  He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  Though judging by the wicked grin spreading across Jim’s face, Jim knew _exactly_ where Leonard’s mind had been.  The older man cleared his throat.

"So Jim, tell me, what do you usually do on your days off?"

"Sleep in, visit my friends, play video games.  You know, games that are played on a moving picture box."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I know what video games are, you brat." 

"Really? I can't see that.  You don't seem like a video game type to me." 

"I wasn't, not until Pavel," he said, smiling. 

Jim's scent turned slightly bitter.  When he spoke, there was a forced evenness to his voice.  "Oh, who's Pavel?" 

Leonard chuckled and shook his head.

"He's my friend's son. I've known Pavel all of his life.  We used to spend a lot of time together, especially when he was younger.  I spent a lot of time babysitting him, helping him with his homework." Leonard paused, then smiled fondly.  "Well, for as long as I could anyway."

"He moved?" 

"No.  He started Cal Tech five years ago.  When was 13.  His homework has been far beyond me for a long time,” he explained fondly.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  "Okay, kid, promise you won't tease me too much?" 

"I don't know if I can promise that," Jim said, grinning eagerly.

Leonard scrolled through his pictures until he came across a favorite.  He held his phone up, silent.  Jim’s eyes widened before he cackled at the old Halloween picture.  "Oh god, are you kidding me; he's Dexter, right? From Dexter's lab?"

"Yeah."

"So that would make you Mandark?"

"Yep.  I got off lucky though; originally he was determined for me to be DeeDee.”

"Oh my god, that is fucking priceless!" Jim reached out to try and grab Leonard's phone, but was stymied by Leonard's quick movements.

"No way, Jim. I am _not_ giving you access to blackmail material.  Pavel has enough of that on his own.  Besides, now you owe me one horrible picture of you!"

"Please, you can find those in a tabloid."

"I don't think so," Leonard drawled.  "You owe me an embarrassing picture, a real picture of the _real_ you."

Jim sighed.  "Fine, but it goes without saying that no one can know this picture exists."  

Jim pulled out his cellphone and flicked through to a picture.  "It's me and Mairead, Scotty and Gaila's daughter.  I babysit her sometimes, but she's the boss, man. She tells me what to do."

Jim grinned, partly bashful, partly proud, as he held his phone up. Jim and Mairead were sat, kneeling at at a tea set on the ottoman in the center of Jim's livingroom, toys scatter about.  Mairead wore a tiara, oversize high heels, a feather boa, and various pieces of plastic jewellery. And Jim, dear lord in heaven, Jim was staring at the picture taker with an annoyed grimace, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, with a far-too-small princess dress pulled partly over his torso, adorned with cheap plastic jewelry and a large sun hat perched atop his head.

Leonard felt his jaw drop as his eyes widen.  Slowly, he started to grin as he looked back at Jim's face.  "Now that? That is the most darlin' thing I have ever seen."

As he watched, Jim's pupils dilated, his heartbeat speeding up.  The spicy, heady scent of his lust, a scent that had lingered all day, grew stronger.  As Leonard’s own heart started to pound, he couldn't help himself.

"You alright, darlin'?" He grin sharpened as Jim's breath caught.  Jim stared back at Leonard for a short moment before his eyes narrowed.

"You're doing that on purpose, asshole!"

With a laugh, Leonard shrugged.  "Sorry, but you just have the sweetest reaction to it.  Darlin'," he husked out.

A shiver ran through Jim.  "Seriously, not cool to tease me like that if you don't plan on putting out. It's mean."

Amid the spiraling scent of lust and want, there was a thread of yearning, and an affection edged with lust.  It was the beginning of a connection, laced with the nervous excitement that heralded the start of something good.  Leonard closed his eyes, steeling himself with a deep breath.  

Which was a mistake, a serious mistake.  Because as Jim’s scent filled his lungs, his heightened senses singled out the pheromones.  Leonard groaned softly as his cock stiffened in his jeans.  He needed to hold off, to build the emotional connection.  Warm fingers reached out brush against his hand sitting on the couch, Jim’s pinkie finger hesitantly tangling with Leonard’s, as a burst of sweet affection and warm happiness filling the air.   

Shit.  His maker was right; he was a pushover.  In the face Jim's desire and bashful affection, he couldn't remember why he'd wanted to hold off.

"Ah, fuck it," he muttered.  Leonard barely had time to open his eyes, the sound of movement catching his attention as Jim scrambled into his lap.  He straddled Leonard's hips, arms wrapped around the older man’s shoulders.  Leonard was surrounded by Jim's scent and warmth - it was like coming home.

"You sure?" Jim asked.  His voice was rough, thick with desire.  "Because you're awesome, and I like you and I want to date the fuck out of you.  But if we start and then you make me stop again, I'll probably cry.  Big, unattractive, snotty tears and you'll never want to see me again."

Leonard raised his hand, cupping Jim's cheek as his thumb brushed over those bright pink lips.  He could hear Jim's breath catch. "No stopping, darlin'.  Promise."

Jim melted against Leonard, lips meeting hungrily.  This time, Leonard didn’t hold back, but allowed his hands to wander, sliding over that perfect ass and gripping, rocking Jim’s crotch against his.  At the feel of Jim’s impressive bulge meeting his, Leonard groaned into Jim’s mouth.  Jim tangled his finger in Leonard’s hair, tugging in rhythm as he circled his hips.  Leonard broke the kiss to drag his lips along Jim’s jaw, pressing gently to the skin before he finally nipped the earlobe.  As he dragged his teeth over the flesh, Jim shivered, a choked whine escaping as little more than a aching breathing.

Jim tightened his grip, tugging Leonard’s head back and freeing his mouth for another kiss.  With each moan and twitch against his body, he relaxed and simply enjoyed the bliss of Jim touching him, of the burning want growing inside.

"Say it again, Leonard,” Jim panted when they broke the kiss.

"Say what?"

"Call me 'darlin'," Jim whispered, his voice thin.

"O' course, darlin', whenever you want.  Won't stop unless you ask,” he ground out, voice low and hungry.  He reluctantly released Jim’s ass, and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, their chests touching.

Jim shivered against him, grinding his growing erection against Leonard's stomach.   Their mouths met again, slick and wet, tongues teasing as a desperate hunger overtook Leonard.  Jim pushed him back until he was sprawled on the couch, then crawled to lie on top of him, bodies pressed together.  He pressed one leg between Leonard's, giving them each a thigh to grind against.  Leonard slid his hands underneath Jim's shirt, calloused palms and fingers sliding over warm skin. Jim wiggled against him, a small, happy sound catching in his throat.  The smell of lust grew thicker, and Leonard's head started to swim amidst the pheromones surrounding them.  With a low growl, he pressed his fingers under Jim's waistband, brushing against Jim's perfect ass.

They kissed for several long moments, their quiet gasps soon giving way to groans.  Their hips soon started to move with growing desperation, their movements growing harder.  Leonard couldn't recall another time where he'd _needed_ someone so badly.  His dick was throbbing in his jeans, hard enough that he could feel his cock start to drip precome.  And he could smell Jim’s lust, could smell sweat laden with hints of sex.  Bracing his feet against the couch, Leonard ground up, hard, against Jim’s thigh, moaning.  With a whimper and the lewd, slick sound of lips separating, Jim pulled back to look down at him, his gaze somehow stunned.

"Fuck, Leonard, I can't decide what I want to do more: fuck you or ride your dick." His eyes were fever bright, lips red. "Actually, I wanna fuck you. Can I?"

Leonard shuddered. Jim's voice was rough, his body aggressive. So far, all of his fantasies had featured Jim as the submissive party. But fuck, the idea of Jim claiming him, of Jim marking him with his scent? It pulled at something primal, something inside that had been searching for too long.  He nodded.

"I can fuck you?"

"God, yes."

Jim dove down for another kiss, teeth nipping at Leonard's lips before he stood and moved away from the couch, yanking off his tee shirt. "Stay there Leonard, I'll be right back. Need supplies."

Despite how sexy Jim was, there was something almost adorable in the way Jim was wiggling free of his jeans and underwear, like a puppy eager for a treat. Leonard smirked as Jim started hopping, trying to tug the jeans and underwear off his feet while leaving the room. 

"Or we could just go to your room and use the bed?" Leonard suggested.

With a small, victorious sound, Jim turned to face Leonard, fully nude.  "You are brilliant," Jim said, grinning.

Jim looked amazing; defined biceps and torso muscles narrowing down into a trim waist and a gorgeous cock.  The perfect size, made to stretch Leonard just right when fucking.  Leonard’s stomach clenched, tight with heat as his cock gave an insistent throb.  He continued to devour Jim with his eyes, traveling over thin legs and boney feet.

Jim planted his hands on his hips.  “Like what you see, Leonard?”

A low growl escaped Leonard’s chest.  “Hell, yes.”

He stood and stalked toward Jim.  Jim smirked at him and turned, leaving Leonard with no choice but to follow that perfect ass through the house.   He followed, practically hypnotized, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor before opening his pants to let them rest on his hips.  Leonard vowed at that moment that as soon as he got the chance, he was going to rim the younger man until he came screaming.  When they neared the bedroom, Jim glanced over his shoulder before stopping cold, his eyes locked onto Leonard's bare torso.

"Jesus."

Leonard smirked.  "Just 'Leonard' is fine.  You don't have to call me Jesus."

The naked hunger on Jim’s face gave way to a snort of laughter.  "Oh my god, that was terrible. That was, like, Dad joke terrible. Lucky you're hot enough to get away with it.”

Leonard glared at Jim. “That’s it, you little brat, get over here.”  

Jim smirked, an expression that was far too sexy in spite of its arrogance.  “I'm not little, McCoy.”

Jim swaggered closer and cupped Leonard's face in his hands.  His lips were still curved into that infuriating smirk in when he pressed them to Leonard's.  It started as a quick, teasing peck, but then Jim kissed him again, lips hungry, the desire to simply touch far too strong. Jim pressed Leonard to the wall and broke the kiss to bite at the older man's throat. He pulled Jim tight against his body, his clothed cock pressing against Jim's body, and fuck, did that feel amazing.  He reached down and grabbed Jim's ass, squeezing and kneading.  One finger stretched out and brushed against his hole, teasing.  Jim made a high, panting noise before dropping his head to bite at Leonard's nipples, rolling the swollen flesh between his teeth.

Leonard let out a strangled whimper; it had been a long time since someone had paid attention to him like that.

"Fuck, darlin', bed," Leonard ground out.

When Jim raised his eyes, his gaze hot.  "Good idea, but I don't wanna move," he said, raising his head for another kiss.  Leonard acquiesced, hungry for Jim's lips. He held their bodies tightly together, reveling in the sensation of skin against skin, of _feeling_ Jim’s heart beat through their flesh.  He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to let go of Jim.  Growling low in his chest, Leonard simply lifted Jim up against him.  Jim broke the kiss, eyes widening and mouth dropping open at the ease with which Leonard lifted him with.

“You are really fucking strong.  And that’s really fucking hot.”

Leonard grinned, shaking his head as he walked into Jim’s room and toward the bed.  “You’re a bit of an odd one, darlin’,” he said.  Once he reached the bed, he dropped Jim.  “Good thing I like odd.”

“Oh, well I’m so flattered,” Jim snarked.  “Now get that fine ass down here.”  Jim hooked his foot behind one of Leonard’s knees and pulled him down.

The other man fell, arms braced on either side of Jim’s head.  He leaned down for a kiss, only to have Jim flip them over and press him into the soft bedding.   Jim leaned down for a deep kiss, tongue driving against Leonard’s, before he pulled away to stand.  He moved quickly, pulling Leonard’s briefs and jeans down and off.  Jim grinned wickedly at him before dropping to the floor between Leonard's knees.  He slowly brushed his fingers up Leonard’s ankles and calf muscles, before trailing up muscular inner thighs.  Jim brushed his fingertips over the crease between thigh and pelvis, before reaching out to take Leonard’s cock in hand.  He slowly pumped it, grinning as he leaned forward to blow a stream of air over the leaking slit.  

“Jesus.  Bet you taste amazing, Leonard,” he murmured.  

“I'm clean,” he rasped, desperate for Jim's mouth.

Jim arched an eyebrow.  “Promise?”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah. It's been a while,” he admitted.

Jim stared at him for a brief second, assessing, before lowering his head to wrap his lips around the head of Leonard’s cock.  He suckled at it, tongue dipping into the slit.  Leonard’s hips jerked as he groaned.  He raised himself up onto his elbows, abs tensed as he watched Jim.  Jim raised his eyes, smugly meeting Leonard’s gaze.  

Opening his mouth, Jim released Leonard’s cock.  Instead, he moved his head lower and dragged his tongue up the vein along the underside.  Those bright eyes stayed fixed on Leonard’s, watching as he squirmed. 

“Christ, kid,” he gasped, reaching out to loosely tangle his fingers in Jim’s hair.  His hips twitched up, desperate for more.   

Jim took Leonard's cock in his mouth until it reached the back of his throat.  He sucked, his tongue rubbing against the vein.  Leonard let out a high pitched moan (not a whimper, god damnit, Leonard McCoy did _not_ whimper). 

As Jim bobbed his head, he reached out with one hand for the bedside table. His fingers scrabbled for the knob before pulling it open.  His hand dropped in, fumbling for a moment.  Jim pulled off Leonard's dick for a breath, pulling lube and a condom out of the drawer.  

“I can't wait to be in that ass,” he ground out. Leonard shuddered.  

Leonard pulled himself further up the bed, pulling his feet up to rest on the mattress.  He let his knees fall apart, exposing himself to Jim's hungry gaze. Jim inhaled sharply. 

“Jesus, you really liked to get fucked, don't you?”

Leonard shrugged and slid his hand down to pull on his own cock, his skin tacky with drying saliva.  “Not usually; it's been a while actually,” he moaned. He released his dick and beckoned Jim closer with the crook of a finger.  Jim climbed onto the bed, bracing himself over Leonard's supine form.  “But there seems to be one major exception.” 

Leonard reached down and gripped Jim's cock firmly, squeezing it rhythmically until the younger man's eyes fluttered shut.  “I need you to fuck me, wanna feel you filling me up,” he rumbled, unconcerned with desperation in his voice. “So I need you to get me ready and fuck me until I come, darlin’.”

Jim opened his eyes and sat up to settle back on his haunches.  His blue eyes were dark, hungry as he picked up the lube, quickly flicking open the cap and slicking his fingers.

Leonard shivered as the pads of three fingers gently rubbed against his hole, slowly pressing with increasing pressure until the ring of muscle relaxed.  Jim started with one finger stretching Leonard, blue eyes sharply taking in each roll of Leonard’s hips, each flutter around his fingers. He slowly added more another finger, teasing brushes against Leonard’s prostate wringing small moans and gasps from the older man.  When Jim was finally able to to slide in three fingers, the tone of Jim’s touches changed. His movements were  firmer as he started to drive his fingers into Leonard, pressing firmly on his prostate, rubbing until Leonard was desperate. The heat inside kept rising until Leonard’s muscles were tensing and shaking.

“Oh god, please darlin’, please. Need you.”

Jim stared down at him, eyes wide with something close to awe.  

“Jesus, just look at you, so hungry for it.  I could probably make you come just like this,” he ground out. Leonard whimpered.

"No, fuck, please darlin', wanna come with you in me.  Please," he begged, arms reaching for Jim.  

Jim licked his lips, chest heaving and his cock dripping.  He nodded mutely, carefully pulling his fingers out.  He nudged Leonard to recline against the pillows as he reached for the condom. Jim held a corner of it with his teeth and ripped the packet open, his eyes never straying from Leonard's body. Jim licked his lips again, then hissed at the pressure of his own hands as he rolled on the condom.  "Do you want to be on your back or your knees?”

"Back; wanna to see you."

Jim leaned down, guiding his cock. He pressed in, inching forward until that magnificent dick was buried to the hilt. Leonard squeezed his eyes shut and gasped; it had been years, decades perhaps, since he’d bottomed.  He felt full and stretched, the burn in his ass grounding him in the moment.  God, it felt like Jim was filling all of him up.  He could smell Jim all around him, could hear him breathing.  He was surrounded by Jim, and he could feel something inside clicking into place, like a key inside a lock. The loneliness that had hidden inside for decades was suddenly banished, something bright taking its place.  It was almost euphoric, adding to the pleasure surging within him.

When spoke, his voice was thin, breaking as he spoke. “God, please move darlin’, please!”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, okay babe, just hang on. I'll take care of you.”

Jim slowly pulled out, then pressed back in just as slowly. He repeated the move a handful of times, careful.

It was driving Leonard insane. When Jim next pulled back, Leonard let out a frustrated growl.

“Damnit, Jim, I'm a man, not a wilting flower!” He raised his legs from the bed and wrapped them around Jim, pulling his cock back inside Leonard. They both groaned in unison, Jim falling forward onto his arms. He was chuckling breathlessly, eyes wide with surprise.

“Jesus, Len,” he panted, shaking head. “Do you ever stop bitching?” he teased.  "Guess I'll just have to fuck the grouch out of you.”

Leonard forced back a smile as he rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and fuck me-EEE.”

His words broke off in a desperate whine, his eyes squeezing shut as Jim snapped his hips forward, grinding his dick into Leonard’s prostate.

“Fuck, yes,” he panted as Jim kept moving, driving into his body with increasing urgency.

He opened his eyes as he pulled Jim close. Jim didn't slow his hips, even when the leaned towards each other for a kiss that was mostly tongues and panting.

Everything, the scents, the sounds of Jim slamming into his hole as the younger man grunted, it was all sliding under Leonard’s skin, pushing him higher, his stomach clenching and chest heaving as felt his orgasm coming. God, he wanted to come so badly, but not as badly as he wanted to see Jim come.  He couldn't miss that.  He squeezed himself around Jim.

Jim’s moaned out a ragged curse, settling back on his haunches and speeding up.  All too soon, Leonard reached his limit, every muscle in his body tensing as he surged up, pressing himself tight against Jim. His fingers squeezed at Jim's shoulders, undoubtedly leaving bruises, as Leonard cried out.  He wanted to bite, to taste Jim’s blood, to taste the emotions in his blood. He came, trembling, a breathless whine leaving him.

“Jesus! Fuck!” Jim shouted, his cock pulsing inside Leonard while his hips continued to make small, quick thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Leonard and turned his head to meet Leonard's hooded gaze. He brushed his lips softly over Leonard's mouth, panting against the other man.  With an exhausted groan, Leonard let himself fall onto the bed, pulling Jim along.

Jim collapsed on top of Leonard, who simply wrapped his arms around him as they caught their breath in silence.  After a few moments, Jim raised his head and dragged his lips over Leonard’s.  The kiss was gentle, a simple way of extending the intimacy.  All too soon, it was over.  Jim pulled out rolled off of him to the side.  In the sudden quiet, Leonard could hear Jim tie off the condom and toss it into the garbage. Finally, Jim spoke.

"Are you going to leave now?"

Leonard felt his stomach drop.  For a second, his heart ached; he wanted more than one night with Jim, whose smell was a mix of sex, satiety, fear, and worry. He honestly couldn't figure out what Jim wanted.  He swallowed hard.

"No. I don't-  I mean, I didn't plan plan for this. I'd like to stay, but I'll leave if you want.”

Jim let out a relieved sigh and rolled over to curl up against Leonard. "No. Stay.  I'm just not good at this part.  People don't usually stay.  I guess after awhile, they realize I'm not the Jim Kirk they have in mind.  I'm just Jim Kirk, the screw up."

"I like you the way you are, darlin’.  I like the real you," Leonard whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Jim's forehead.  Jim flushed at the praise, a soft smile on his lips.

In a few minutes, Jim was asleep.  Assailed by a peaceful lassitude, surrounded by his mate's scent, Leonard followed.  



End file.
